1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a semiconductor device including a power control mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A large-scale integrated (LSI) circuit including a power down function turns off the power of an unused circuit block of a plurality of internal circuit blocks to decrease a leakage current.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-65732, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-267162, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-214978, and so forth.